


Afterl!fe Imagines + Drabbles

by heliossn



Category: AFTERL!FE
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Imagines, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliossn/pseuds/heliossn
Summary: So a wide range from crack, angst to fluff. I'm sure you'll find something to like in this. Maybe. Hopefully whejshjh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. intros/request list hehe

**Author's Note:**

> you can send requests for fics to my curious cat or you can comment them down below and I'll try to get to them as soon as I can hehe
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/heliossn

hehe hi I'm Li unfortunately I won't be doing any complete NSFW drabbles or imagines unless they end up completely pure crack with like 1% of nsfw. sorry to disappoint ehejsshj

The list of current requests/things I'm planning to start:

\- Theis (Louis and Theo) crack imagine (complete)

\- CyEll (Cyrille and Ell) fluff angst fic 

\- Sian angst fic


	2. Louis x Theo (crack)

Theo was sitting in the Die common room, peacefully reading a book, flipping through the pages to go back and reread and such.

Louis bursts through the door with rose petals floating around him and comes rushing over to Theo, Theo obviously confused looks up from his book and that's when the barking starts. Louis has begun to growl at the brunette and Theo whips his head around to look for the other Die members but ultimately decides to cower behind his book, _(ill advised)_. Louis starts full out barking at Theo and the other male backs up into his chair even further, obviously disturbed. 

When Louis doesn't let up, he starts yelling at him,

"LOUIS STOP! YOU'RE GETTING SALIVA ALL OVER ME AND MY UNIFORM!!"

The barking continues, but.. it.

it gets more aggressive????

Ethan and June hear the ruckus from their rooms and simultaneously come to see what's happening. But the second they enter the common rooms it's just Theo running away from a barking Louis while trying to swat at him with his book and screaming about the germs Louis is spreading around and on him. He also screams about needing to sanitize the whole room afterwards and the flecks of saliva going everywhere.

Ethan immediately turns around and promptly leaves, scoffing a short,

"pathetic.."

But June

June..

Poor sweet June...

Poor sweet passionate June seeing the actions of Louis, proclaims estatically,

**"YES LOUIS BRO. I FEEL YOUR PASSION FOR THEO AND I TOO WILL JOIN YOU IN YOUR ENDEAVORS."**

and that's how Louis and June partake in barking at Theo—

**Author's Note:**

> send me a follow on twt if you'd like hehe my @ is heliossn just like on here :3


End file.
